Bound By the Stream of the Sky
by AzrealWarrior
Summary: UPDATED! I bumped down the rating...Currently being revised! Please Review!
1. A Friendly Visit of Siblings

Chapter one: A Friendly visit for siblings.  
  
"Rowen!!!" Sage yelled up the stairs but got no answer. "Kento, you seen Rowen around?"  
  
"HM METT MO-Ah!" He swallowed his mouthful of popcorn. "He went to town to pick up something...."  
  
"Oh..." Sage put his hands in his pockets, wondering what it was his friend had gone to pick up.  
  
"Hey, Kento, have you been using my razor??" Ryo called from the secondfloor of Koji manor when he stood on the star case, shirtless with a towel over his neck.  
  
"Well, um!!!" Kento laughed nervously, but luckily the door bell rang and he bolted up from the couch. "I got it!!!!" He swung open the door and blinked at what he saw. A young girl wearing a pair of slick black pants and a form fitting shirt the same color as her eyes. A rich ice blue that could freeze you in your shoes. "Hell...o..." Kento stood dumb founded for a moment. Cye shook his head and pushed him aside carefully.  
  
"Can we help you miss?" He smiled warmly.  
  
"I'm looking for Rowen Hashiba. Does he live here?" She asked in a small British accent, much like Cye's own.  
  
"Yes, he does, but he went into town for alittle while. You can stay here and wait for him if you like."  
  
"I'd appreciate that..." She smiled and walked in when he held the door open for her. He lead her to the living room where Kento eyed her while she sat down cross legged on the couch.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kento asked. How did Rowen manage to charm this girl, he wondered. She seemed way to...safisticated to be dating Rowen.  
  
"I'm Yukari Ha-" She started but a door upstairs slammed and the ex-warlord of Illusion walked down stairs.  
  
"What's with you, Dais?" Kento raised a brow.  
  
"None of your...business..." Dais' sneer cut off as he looked at the girl on the couch with a weary eye. "Who the devil is she?"  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Damn that girl, I told her I'd pick her up at the airport!" Rowen of Strata slammed the front door as he walked in. Yukari stood and smiled at the boy. He stopped dead in his tracks, blinking. "Yu...kari?"  
  
"Rowen!" She ran to his side and hugged him. "I missed you so much, Rowen!"  
  
He hugged her back. "I missed you two..." He smiled. "I thought I told you I'd pick you up at the ariport though???"  
  
"I must not have gotten the email..." She smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Hey, Rowen, you going to introduce your girlfriend or what?" Sage smirked from the kitchen door.  
  
"Girlfriend!?" The two stepped apart quite quickly, disgust on their faces as they talked in unison. "He's my brother!" "She's my sister!"  
  
Dais, Kento, Cye and SAge all looked at each other. "Sister??" Kento laughed. "We thought she was..." His laugh turned nervous.  
  
"Guys, this is Yukari. She's my little sister. Yukari, this is Dais. Kento. Sage. And that's Cye..."  
  
Yukari nodded a hello to each of them.  
  
"I didn't even know you had a sister, Strata..." Dais smirked, eyeing the girl. She was rather pretty he had to admit that.  
  
"Half sister..." Yukari said, looking at the ground, Rowen would have seen her expression had he not been glaring at Dais, putting a finger to his own lips to tell him to not talk about the past few months.  
  
"How long are you going to be staying with us?" Cye asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Two weeks. I'm on vacation from boarding school back in England." She smiled. Maybe less, she thought to herself. All these guys around made her feel terribly uncomfortable.  
  
"Kento, give her a hand with her bags would you. You can stay in the guest room, Kento will show you up to it." Rowen smiled and she nodded, grabbing her backpack as Kento grabbed her suit case, more than happy to help.  
  
Rowen stayed behind, for a moment. "Look, please don't bring up anything about the armors while she's here, okay? I really don't want her getting involved in any of this."  
  
Dais nodded his approval. "I'll tell the other to hold their tongues around her as well, Rowen..."   
  
Rowen nodded his thanks. "One other thing...If any of you guys touch her, I'll kill you..."  
  
"Protective aren't older brother aren't you?" Sage smirked, knowing he'd say the same if it was him in Rowen's shoes. "Don't worry..."  
  
Rowen nodded again and went upstairs to see that she was settled and to tell Kento the same.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. An Unlikely Acquantince

Chapter Two: An unlikely acquantince.  
  
Yukari awoke to an unfamilar noise, yelling. She hadn't heard that sound since her adopted parents divorced. Groggily she dragged herself form bed and dressed before heading downstairs. The clock said it was eight in the morning. That didn't bother her, she usually woke up eariler, but jet lag had caught her, giving her an extra three hours to sleep.  
  
"Kento! Out of this kitchen now before I hit you!" Rowen yelled, she blinked. What was going on? She got her answer when she walked into the kitchen, seeing the muscular teen stealing a doughnut. Boys, she shook her head.  
  
"Good morning, Yukari." Rowen called then hit Kento hand with the fly swatter. Kento let go of the doughnut.  
  
"Morning," She smiled brightly. Cye was cooking pancakes. The smell made a memory tug at her, but she left the memory of her foster mothers cooking in the back of her mind, knowing how it hurt to remember such things.   
  
"Up for pancakes?" Cye smiled. She nodded and Cye flipped another out of the pan. A few other boys were up in the kitchen, sitting at the table as well, she noticed. One however caught her eye and another memory tugged for her to look at it for the answer to who he was. Auburn hair fell to his waist and hung perfectly straight. His teal eyes calm, but like stone as he sipped his tea. When he noticed his watcher, she looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. This memory that she didn't want to see went to the back of her mind also.  
  
"Oh, Yukari, you haven't met the others yet. This is Ryo, Sekhmet, Kale, and Anubis. And over there, that's Mia and Yulie. Everyone this is my sister, Yukari..." Rowen smirked, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and leading her to the table to sit next to Mia. Yukari was thankful to know there was atleast one girl here other than herself. She sended eyes one her and looked up to see the ones Rowen had called Kale, Sekhmet, Dais and Anubis look away from her. They looked older than Rowen, somehow Ancient. A whisper in her mind caught her attention and she forced it way to before it could speak.   
  
"Yukari, you okay?" The one called Ryo asked. She looked up from her thoughts.   
  
"Of course," she smiled. A great actress, Rowen noted. He knew his sister was upset, but she wouldn't show that to anyone in this room, barely even him.   
  
After breakfast the boys went down to the lake. Rowen took Yukari with them to show her around. As soon as they were there the younger boys took to the water. She shook her head, sitting down on the bank to watch. The lake wasn't that big, maybe a couple miles each way, probably deeper than she cared to guess.  
  
"Not swimming, Girl?" She turned to see Dais and Anubis walking over to her.  
  
She shook her head, nearly having jumped from her skin after hearing Anubis speak.  
  
"Have met before?" She asked the man, seriously.  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, pondering her question. "No...other than this morning at breakfast...why?"  
  
"I just got a feeling like I'd seen you somewhere before. Must have just been some wierd Deja Vou," She smiled. "Sorry to bother you."  
  
He nodded.   
  
"Yukari!!!!" Kento yelled. "C'mon!"   
  
"No, thanks, Kento!" She called back.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rowen and Sage were the ones who grabbed her, tossing her into the water, clothes and all.  
  
She glared in fury but said nothing as she tossed off her shirt. Leaving her only in a one peice swim suit of a rich blue quartz and a pair of blue jean shorts. Her brother smirked.  
  
"I thought you hated water, Yukari?" He teased.  
  
"I do...but sense I'm already wet I might as well sw--" She looked over her shoulder. She was knee deep in the lake, standing on what she guessed was an under water rock, but suddenly a chain scrapped the rock near her ankle and she looked down as it wrapped it's way around her ankle. The last thing she heard before she fell backwards, and went under was her brother yelling her name. Then the sun that hung over the lake rippled and she realized she was being held under the water. It slowly sank away from her and she looked down at her ankle and saw the chain. Chain? Panick hit her first and her lungs started to burn. She reached down and tugged at the chain, her head spinning. The last thing she saw was a flash of a metal torrent cut the chain and a blue metal bodied boy grabbed her around her waist, heading to the surface, then things got black.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. A Meeting of Spirits

Chapter 3: A meeting of spirits.  
  
The stars were numerous around her. Space? She thought groggily. I'm dead I guess... She looked around this universe. She was floating, she realized. On what though. The same faceless man that had been in many of her dreams since her fathers death stood in the distance. The staff in his hand chimmed softly as he looked at the stars.  
  
"I thought you couldn't hear things in space?" My mouth didn't move, but I knew he had heard my thoughts. He turned, the staff chimming louder.  
  
"It is almost time, Yukari..." His voice was majestic with wisdom.   
  
"You say that so often, what do you mean?" She asked, as he walked to her. He held up the staff and what happened next she didn't expect.   
  
"The fire grows stronger..." He said as a flame ring started around her. You can't get hurt in dreams, she thought and touched the fire. It was hot to the touch and it burnt. She pulled her hand back, it was black with ash and burns. "You will see later, Yuka...Now I must return you to your realm for now..."  
  
"Wait!" But the vision faded to the sky she felt her lungs burn as she took a deep breathe.   
  
"Yukari! C'mon, wake up..." Rowen was shaking, holding her. She opened her eyes all the way, looking up at him.  
  
"Rowen...?" She whispered.  
  
"Shh...don't talk, just concentrate on breathing...Don't shut your eyes, sis...you hit your head hard..."  
  
The burning in her hand caught her attention and she looked at it. Burns and ashes. How...? A hand touched her head and a rush of warmth entered her body, like a ray of light. The pain in her head eased and she looked to see Sage with his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Sage?" She blinked but soon she felt drained, tired. Yukari welcomed it, knowing she would wake soon. 


	4. A New Enemy

Chapter 4: A New Enemy  
  
"So, it was the Dynasty?" Sage asked form where he was leaning on the mantel. Dais nodded.  
  
"It smells like the Dynasty..." Ryo noted from the couch.  
  
"But why attack Yukari, she's no treat to them..." Cye sighed from his spot on the stairs.  
  
"The same reason they would attack Mia or Yulie. She's fair game..." Sehkmet hissed, thought he himself was not happy with this situation.   
  
Rowen walked out of her room a little bit later, looking tired.  
  
"Rowen, you should get some sleep, let one of us watch her for awhile...It's been two days..." Cye looked up at his friend.  
  
He nodded. Cye stood and walked into the girls room as Rowen went downstairs.  
  
"How is she?" Anubis asked, watching the boys expression.  
  
"Still unconscious..." Rowen sighed, sitting down on the couch with Ryo and Mia.  
  
Kento ground his fist into his palm. "Don't worry, Rowen, If who ever did this hurt her, we'll hunt 'em down, bub!"   
  
"Guys!" Cye yelled from upstairs and Rowen was the first to run up to his sisters room, followed by the others.  
  
"what is it!?" Rowen bolted in. The young girl was still out of it, but she was wincing, sweating in her sleep. "what's going on with her...?"  
  
"Please...don't...Rowen, Help..." She moaned, clenching her fists enough that blood dripped slow from her palms.   
  
Anubis walked over, thinking.  
  
"She having a nightmare or something?" Kento asked from the doorway.  
  
Anubis shook his head. "A vision..." He looked at her hand, seeing a hint of a burn. She had stopped clenching her fists and had went still. He picked up her hand, looking at the burn mark that was oddly shaped like a symbol for Jin.  
  
"Virtue..." Anubis muttered and Ryo looked up, then at the hand.  
  
"How'd she get that...?" Ryo asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"This must be the Ancient's work." Anubis put her hand down gently and she muttered something that only he heard.  
  
"Anubis...It's Hiten...of the Shadows...the girl is danger of him..." She went silent, her dream ending. The Ancient spoke through her... Anubis narrowed her eyes. She can't be...  
  
Suddenly the lights in the house blacked out. Sage glared.  
  
"They're here..." Sekhmet announced, eyes falling to the woods outside the window.  
  
"Lets kick their asses..." Kento popped his knuckles.  
  
"Kento...stay in here and gaurd the girl...they're here for her..." Anubis said sternly.  
  
"Huh?" Kento blinked.  
  
"DO IT!" He ordered before running down the stairs, followed by the others.  
  
"What's going on, Anubis? Do you know something we don't?" Ryo asked, running with him.  
  
"That girl...the Ancient spoke through her. She's...somehow important to the Dynasty..."  
  
Rowen's eyes narrowed. "They won't get her..."  
  
A few moments later, they were out in th backyard, the sky had darkened.  
  
"So good to see you all are well..." The male voice echoed, coming form everywhere at once.  
  
"Show yourself!"  
  
"As you wish, Wildfire..." A young looking man stepped form the shadows of the woods. He wore armor of a deep color of purple and black. He held a bow that ended in a thick blade of black metal that looked alot like a sycthe, but was straight with the pole. He smirked, lips curling. His hair was black and pulled back into a long braid with a few spiky bangs in his face. "Where is the girl you call Yukari...?"  
  
"You better stay away form her, goon!" Rowen growled.  
  
"Touchy...you must be the brother of the little wretch...Know this. The girl is protected from me only until she realizes who she is. Then she becomes ours. The Dynasty's."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!?" Ryo growled at the armored man.  
  
"I am Hiten of the Shadows...bearer of the the armor of the Shadow. Yukari will willingly bow to my master once she learns what you, Anubis, are not telling her...She is destined for it..." With that he was gone.  
  
"What's he talking about, Anubis...?" Rowen glared at the former warlord.  
  
Anubis sighed. "The girl...she has gifts...she hardly knows they are, but her mind shows her things she couldn't possibly know..."  
  
"Things she shouldn't know..." It was Kale who murmured the last bit.  
  
"But there's something else...something I can't even put my finger on..." 


	5. Phantom Pain

Chapter 5: Phantom of Pain  
  
Yukari opened her eyes later that day to see Rowen in a chair next to her bed. He was asleep, or atleast looked it to her. She turned on her side, curling into a ball in the warm bed. She breathed in the smell of the detergent they used here and finally got up. She was in a huge shirt. Her brothers, she realized, recognizing the scent of his cologne. She pulled on her shorts quickly, before Rowen could wake and slipped out of the room, tiptoeing downstairs. It was late and everyone she suspected was in bed. Then she realized she had not met one member of Koji Manor that she just happened to trip upon then. Literally. She rolled, squinting in the dim light from the bug zapper on the porch. A White tiger pounced her and she fell on her back, the weight of it's paws grinding her shoulders into the ground. She whimpered, not wanting to scream to enrage the beast farther.  
  
"Huh? White blaze! Down!" The rusty haired boy on the couch had been sleeping, but somehow, out of some stroke of luck had woken. The tiger obeyed and Yukari scambled backwards, hitting the back of a chair.   
  
"You okay? Did he hurt you?" She looked up meeting Cye's gaze and nodded, trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"No...I'm fine..." She shrank from him as he reached to help her up. She doesn't trust me, he realized.  
  
"Yukari, I'm not going to hurt you..."  
  
She found herself wanting to trust him, wanting to confide in him why she didn't trust many people, but just looked at his hand like a frightened animal that had been hurt way too many times. "What are you afraid of Yukari...that you won't trust me...?" He sat down infront of her.  
  
She looked away but blinked when he took both of her hands in his, closing his eyes. She looked back at him, trying to jerk her hands away, but with no luck. His forehead glowed blue for a few moments before she saw the flash of the symbol for Trust there.   
  
"It happened along time ago..." She found herself muttering. Not forced to, but felt like she had to tell the story.  
  
"We've got time..." He murmured, still holding her hands, eyes closed as if searching in her for something.  
  
"I was little, my mother me...my father dead...mother never came back...I was alone for along time...then I started dreaming of a man with his eyes hidden from me. I was walking and fell...it wasn't a rock, it was a chain. It grabbed me, pinning me...then I saw who it was...He called himself Hiten..." At this, Cye's eyes opened. Hiten. She'd said the warlords name. Her eyes were closed now, remembering.   
  
"What happened?" He pushed her memories alittle, searching until he found the memory she was seeing. He winced at what he saw and let her hands go as he opened his eyes. She was about to cry, but stood and ran out of the house into the back yard, heading into the woods and just running until her lungs burnt and her legs hurt from running without stretching. She sat down and tensed her muscles, feeling phantom pains rip through her arms as the memory of a bow with a straight scythe cut her in her mind. She shook, holding back tears. This was why she tried to block memories. They brought her such vivid pain to remember them.  
  
It took a few minutes but the pain slowly left her with a raw feeling inside of her stomach. Almost like she was completely empty of all feeling, only numbness, if it could be felt.  
  
"Yukari...It is time now..."   
  
She looked up to see the monk from her dreams. He looked at her sternly. "Are you ready to learn the fate that awaits you?"  
  
She nodded and the staff chimmed, showering light all over the clearing. What it showed her she knew no one would beleive her about if she mentioned it. It was cold out, but she felt the temperature drop around her. When her eyes cleared from the light of the staff she opened them slowly. She was surrounded in armor that was too heavy for her to stand it. She sank to her knees, feeling the weight of something more than just the mass of the armor, but the spirit in it and the weight of the ages. She took a few sharp breathes, the armor was hurting her, she knew it. A feeling went through her like a whisper and she heard words that she couldn't understand, but rememered. "Kaze no koe..."  
  
"Do you feel the power possessed in the armor, Yukari?" The Ancient asked her, voice stern.  
  
"Yes..." She said softly against the ground.   
  
"You can not control that power without help...training is the only way to learn..."   
  
"I'm not a fighter though...I can't..."  
  
"You will learn..."  
  
She felt the pain hit her again and the armor powered down to subarmor.  
  
"In learning you will teach...and in teaching you will learn...remember that..."   
  
It powered down completely into a small marble like orb of a deep blue color.   
  
"Now go, use the armor how your heart tells you...Ronin of Divine Wind..." With that, he willed himself away. She sat up in the grass. The sun was rising behind the mountains. Cye had not come after her. That or he couldn't find her. She headed back, putting the marble in her shorts pocket. She couldn't tell Rowen. He would freak. She smiled, imaging how he'd take the idea of an evil Dynasty trying to take over the world. What the Ancient neglected to show her was the faces of the Ronin Warriors and the Warlords. She had no idea as she walked to the house. Cye met her as she came out of the woods.   
  
"You okay?" He asked running to her.  
  
"Mm hmm...I had to go for a run..." Was all she said.  
  
"To run yourself to a stand still until the pain left?"   
  
She said nothing as she headed inside and to her room.   
  
Later that day she walked downstairs and slipped her shoes on. Ryo looked up from the couch. His chin resting on the back and his feet pulled under him.   
  
"Where are you going?" He asked curiously.  
  
"For a walk..." She stood after tying them. She had changed into a a pair a shorts that had the symbol for a girls volleyball team logo on one leg. The Tigers. She wore a loose, black shirt with the same logo on the sleeve and on the back.  
  
"I think I'll go with you...I need some exercise..."  
  
"No. I want to be byself to think..."  
  
Ryo studied her from his seat then shrugged. She left, heading for the lake. On the way she realized she had no idea how to train. The only thing she knew was archery and volleyball from gym class. She sighed. "Great...I should have asked the Ancient for help..."  
  
"I can help you..."  
  
Yukari looked in the direction of the voice. It was soft, angelic. The boy standing a few paces behind her smiled. He looked about her age, 14. She'd be 15 in 3 weeks, she thought.  
  
He bowed slightly. He was in full armor she realized, but without a helmet. His was white with a pair of angel like wings made of seperate metal feathers. His whole presence was soothing.   
  
"I am Azreal..." His hair was short and spiked. The color of sunlight. A perfect blonde and his eyes were full of life. An unresistable blue color she couldn't tear her gaze from. "I'm here to help you train..." He extended his hand to her. If she had not been afraid to, she would have. 


	6. Azreal of Mirage

Chapter 6: Azreal of Mirage  
  
"The Ancient thought you would need help with your armor, so I was sent. Don't be frightened of me..." She looked at his hand and slowly reached out, but her mind stopped her. Danger. It alerted her and she stepped back.  
  
"No...you weren't sent by the ancient..." Her eyes narrowed and he frowned, his wings turning black and curled into those of dragon, leathery and spiked at the joints. His eyes darkened and his armor switched to black and red.  
  
"You saw through my mirage...well done...but it won't be enough to save you...Come with me now freely and no harm will come to you or your brother..." He held out his hand again to her.  
  
She glared. "The Dynasty will never have me or my armor..."  
  
"Very well then...You want training...prepare yourself!" He drew his weapon, a staff, but unlike that of the ancient. It was black metal with spikes. He rushed her and she rolled out of the way. Oh no...She cursed herself for going off alone. No, no one could help her now. She was alone. "Call on your armor, Divine Wind, if you can!" He ran at her again and this time hit her. Her head spun as she hit the ground on her stomach. Her hands tugged at the grass in her fists from pain.   
  
"YUKARI!" A familiar voice called and she looked up dizzily. Rowen. She stood. He was coming out of the woods but was a distance away still  
  
"NO! Rowen, get out of here now!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Surrender now...you know the boy stands no chance...I can kill him now if I wish..." The voice in Yukari's head warned her. It was Azreal.  
  
"If you leave him alone, I'll again..."  
  
Azreal smirked and once agian held out his hand. Yukari put her hand in his and felt the jolt of her armor wanting to be freed from the kanji to save her.  
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!!"  
  
Rowen grabbed his sister, pulling her from the path of Cye's sure kill. Azreal disappeared back to the Dynasty, vowing to return for her.  
  
She blinked and looked over at Cye with awe. Her brother was in armor too. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the rest of the group running up, all armored. A great wave of confusion went through her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Her brother broke her thoughts as he looked her over. She nodded, saying nothing. "What happened?"  
  
She remained silent, luckily the boys took it as she didn't know. As they headed back to the house, Cye walked by her side, brushing her hand with his every now and then reasurringly. She moved up to where her brother was walking. She didn't want Cye's sympathy. Kale and Anubis saw this form behind Cye. The young boys shoulders slumped and Kale, for the first time in a while, smiled.  
  
She sighed, looking at the look on her brothers face. He would kill her for going out alone. And what of her armor. No one knew. She needed to keep it to herself, she figured.  
  
When they reach the house she was surprised that the four older men asked to talk to her alonr first. She gulped. No way, she didn't trust them, not them. The vision the staff had showed her of them frightened her enough of what they might do to her. She turned to head inside, but Dais grabbed her arm. She fought briefly, but a look Kale gave her made her stop, though she kept her distance from the ex warlords.  
  
"You know why they were after you...don't you...?" Anubis noted, not really asking.  
  
"No, I don-"  
  
"Do not lie to us, girl, it doesn't suit you...plus we see right through your attempts to hide yourself...and your armor. How long have you known?"  
  
She looked away, refusing to answer Kale's question but soon found herself on her knees after a hit to the knees from Dais. She glared, but stayed where she was. They were stronger than her and she couldn't get out of this. A warmth started on her forehead and she shut her eyes, still in her bowed position. Humbleness, she thought in her subconscious.  
  
"So, the Ancient was right...Get up, girl, we don't want you to lose all of your dignity..." She was pulled up like a kitten, by the back of her shirt, and set on her feet again. She didn't raise her gaze to any of them. "Go sleep, girl...WE will train you in the ways of fighting. Do not train with the Elemental Ronins. Your brother will not spare with you eqeaully. He'll hold back. So would the others. Get rested and ready for tomorrow, you're going to be in the woods alone for a few days, pack what you need." Dais ordered.  
  
"Excuse me!? Who the hell do you think you are ordering ME around!?" Yukari's cheeks were red. She glared.  
  
"Do as we say, or be left defensless. It's your decision, child." Sekhmet eyed me.  
  
"I am not a child!"   
  
"Then prove it...go to bed..." Anubis ordered, heading inside, followed by the other three ex-warlords. She rubbed her forhead in thought. Great...I came here for down time...what have I gotten myself into...? 


	7. A Crash Course in Fighting

Chapter 7: A Crash Course in Fighting.  
  
"GET UP!!!" The voice at Yukari door commanded. She groaned, pushing herself up on one elbow, looking at the clock. FIVE AM!?!?!?! What the hell did Kale think he was doing!?   
  
"Go away..." She groaned, pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
Her door opened and she found herself on the floor, her sheet having been jerked from under her. She kicked the cover off, getting to her feet. Kale smirked then left while she changed. Needless to say, Yukari was very angry. She tugged on her shirt and jeans, grabbing a bag from back of her desk chair. She sighed, stepping out of her room. The sun wasn't even up yet, she realized.  
  
"Coming?" Dais sneered from the bottom of the stairs. She cast a glare that should have killed him, then walked down the stairs. Once at the door she tugged on her shoes. They headed out soon after.  
  
Two hours later, they were still walked. Yukari groaned. "Guys, haven't we gone far enough?"  
  
The all shoot her an intense glare that told her to shut up, she obeyed. She reached into her pocket, feeling the kanji. It pulsed under her fingers, comforting her. The soothing whisper in her head too brought some conscelation to her nerves. Another hour passed and they finally stopped.   
  
"Listen and listen well, child. We aren't your friends, we don't care weather we hurt you or not. This training is not a game. It IS life and death. You lose and we very well may kill you, remember that."  
  
Yukari shook at Anubis' words but nodded. "I....I...understand..."  
  
"Good...your first fight will be at noon...prepare for it. At that, they left her alone in the woods and confused.  
  
The fist thing she did was let out a muffled scream through clinched teeth, then kicked the nearest tree. It was only nine in the morning so she sat down to think under a tree. However...the shade got to comfortable and she slipped into a dream filled nap...  
  
She tried to run, but the man stopped her and she tripped. She stopped fighting after a while and gave up. The nine year old stood no chance agianst the warlord of Shadow. He picked her up from the ground and forced her to watch as he stabbed and stabbed her father. Her eyes welled with tears as she screamed. It took a few hours of torture in the dungeons of the Dynasty, but they broke the girls spirit completely. All traces of her real powers were blocked. She would never grow up tp be whom she should, but always be submissive.  
  
Yukari woke up to seeing Cye sitting next to her, her hand in his. He smirked. "You okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Checking on you..." He kissed her hand and she jerked it way from him. "What's wrong."  
  
"That's cruel, Dais!" She stood, looking away from the illusion. Dais was hanging from a nearby branch, upside down as usual.   
  
"Good eyes, child...You never should have fallen asleep though...it gave me time to hit all angles of you escape. You're boxed in with no way out now."  
  
Yukari sighed, knowing she'd lost before she'd even begun, but that voice in her head pulled at her. Nagging her to think it through quickly to find an escape, a weakness. There is none, I thought to the voice. There always is an escape, Yukari! Find it! Yukari blinked but looked around. Dais isn't perfect I thought and was suddenly knocking on my stomach. I spraled in the dirt, then glared up at Dais, who had managed a hit.  
  
"I give..." She sighed and he held out a hand to help her up. She accepted, but held onto him, tossing a kick at his face. Idiot forgot his helmet. She smirked as he fell against a tree, wiping blood from his mouth. "Not bad, kid..."   
  
One hour later, Yukari found herself on her back in the dirt, scratched up and bloody from the battle with Dais. He sat down across from her, sighing. This kid had worn him out. They had fought to a standstill. She had no fighting skills but instead was using attacks he didn't know. She had once "spiked" him in the nose, as she called it, now a fine line of blood trickled over his lips. He wiped it off. There was no honor in her, she fought how she needed to survive, which was a very bad thing for her. Anubis would teach her honor later on though. Right now she needed to calculate how he had fought her and use that to her advantage against Kale that night. Corruption would give it to her good, Dais realized with a smirk.   
  
"Kale will be here around sun down for your next fight. See what you saw me using in battle and add it to your own skills. That 'spike' of yours won't save you from his Black Lightning." With that, Dais left. It was around one. She sighed. She could sleep again, not with the chance she'd get into another trap.   
  
She concentrated on what Dais had told her. "Add it to my knowledge..." Yukari shut her eyes thinking. The words of the Ancient came back to her. In learning you will teach and in teaching you will learn... She smirked. The old monk was right...  
  
Sunset came and Kale darkened the sky to nothing.   
  
"Are you ready, girl? You learned basics in fighting with your hands with Dais, now you will learn to use your senses also...Find me before I hit you!" He ordered.  
  
It was too black. Too dark. Fear crept into her and the attack hit her before she knew it. She hit a tree back first, but stood shakily.  
  
"Use your ears, girl!"  
  
Yukari obeyed, opening her senses. There...She turned but was too late, she barely blocked the attack, digging her heels into the ground. The next hit hit her ribs and she cried in pain.  
  
"Just give up...I'm sick of wasting my time with you..."  
  
Yukari stood, wanting to, but the voice urged her on. She shook her head. "I can't, I have to learn..."  
  
"Very well...but I will start hitting you harder now...remember that and concentrate.."  
  
Kale didn't lie. The attacks hurt like hell. "You're improving....Good..." Kale smirked, hitting at her again. She saw it coming and quickly dodged and was back on her feet in seconds. She focused. Behind me. She grabbed his wrist before he could conect his hit and swung behind him, kicking him flat on his belly. She kicked him, breathing hard then sat down. Kale nodded his approval at the girl before standing shakily. She too had fought him to a stand still. Sekhmet would be next with her at Sun up.  
  
"Sleep now and wake to fight Sekhmet at sun up, girl..." Kale disappeared, telling her nothing more of what to do. She'd have to figure it out on her own this time. There would be no more help. 


	8. Secrets of the Camp Fire

Chapter 8: Secrets of the Camp Fire.  
  
Yukari returned to her camp site to find Cye cooking something. What was he doing? She walked over and he blinked at her wounds as he stood.  
  
"You okay? They did a number on you huh?" He noted, looking her over with clear eyes.  
  
"What are you doing out here...?" She asked, evading the question. Whatever he was cooking smelled great. She hadn't ate all day.  
  
"Figured I'd give you alittle help..." He blushed slightly. "I made you some soup...Sage gave me some stuff to put in it that will build your strength back up for your fights tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks..." She murmured, she didn't want him here. She didn't need any help and this was breaking one of the rules the Seasonals had set for this 4 day camp out.  
  
"I guess I'll be going then..." He said, alittle downed by her expression. She clearly didn't share his feelings.   
  
"Wait..." She said with a sigh from where she sat next to the fire, a blanket over her shoulders. "I didn't mean to be rude...It's just been a long day..."  
  
"I understand..." He continued walking.  
  
"Cye?" She sounded scared for a moment.  
  
"Yeah?" He turned at this. The tone in her voice shook him.   
  
"The day at the lake...it was you wasn't it..? That pulled me out of the water..." She stared to the side, not looking at him. He couldn't tell if it was from sitting next to the fire or not, but face was slightly red.  
  
He nodded. "It was me..."  
  
"Thank you..." She lifted her gaze and it pierced him even more. She reminded him of a caged tiger. Angry and hurt on the inside, but broken on the outside, but still hostile when she wanted.  
  
"Anytime..." He smiled and she dropped her gaze back to the fire. He had built it too. She thought he had left but she felt him sit down next to her looking at the fire. She felt better after she ate, but Sage must have put something else in the herb mixture, for she fell asleep against Cye's shoulder only a few minutes later.  
  
She awoke in the middle of the night to her head on Cye's chest. He was leaning against a tree, half asleep, but stroking her hair fondly. He had braided a few pieces loosely.  
  
"Hey...did I wake you?" He smiled at her. She gasped and scrambled back from him. "What's wrong..?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"I think you better go..." She wouldn't look at him agian. He cursed him for having not left eariler. He knew she was frightened of getting close to people. The pain had showed itself in her dreams again as she had slept earlier. Things she surpressed, trying to forget. He walked home slowly. Dais watched him for a moment before walking over to him.  
  
"She got skiddish of you...?" He asked.  
  
Cye nodded. He didn't like doing this stuff behind the girls back. "She's scared to get close to people..."  
  
"I wonder why...?" Dais sighed. He couldn't understand the girl. Cye knew, but kept his mouth shut. The secrets she had revealed to him through her sleep would stay there by the camp fire. 


	9. The Fear

Chapter 9: The Fear  
  
A few moments after Cye left, Yukari wished him back. She shivered, pulling her blanket around her tightly. A scent caught her attention. Musky...but clean, almost a pure smell, like water. She nestled into the smell of Cye's half of the blanket and finally drifted back to sleep against the tree.  
  
From the shadows, Sehkmet watched this with a slight smirk. The girl was afraid of getting too close too Torrent...? Strange child, he thought. We'll see how she fairs against my snakes though...we will see how frightened you can become, my dear...  
  
Yukari awoke in a cold sweat, her head pounding. She rubbed her forehead, calming herself. What was going on? She couldn't focus. One of her memories came into her mind and she let out a sharp gasp of pain seeing it. Father... It was still eariler, close to sun rise though. The sky was turning everything a light blue. She shivered, hugging her knees to her chest under the blanket, refusing to turn to look at the memory. Why had she been so mean last night...? Cye was trying to be nice and she was being a complete ass. She tugged on a new pair of pants form her bag, seeing her others were bloody from yesterdays fights. As she was putting a leg in her jeans she heard a hiss, but tugged on her jeans quickly, falling flat on her back.   
  
"Crud..." She groaned, about to sit up when the rattle stopped her. A rattlesnake, in this cold weather...? It was at her side, dangerously close to her. She gulped.  
  
"My snake's can feel your fear, little girl! Don't let them see it or they may strike!" Sekhmet stepped over her, looking down with a smirk before he knelt, acting as though he would remove the snake but grabbed her wrists inside, pinning her. The position mad fear and panic grip her. She kicked, crying out for him to get off. The snake bit and she winced, feeling the venom in her viens. Sehkmet held her still.  
  
"Fear will only get you killed in a battle, girl. To learn to fight you must control that fear, not let anyone or anything see it..."  
  
Yukari's muscles tensed and she gasped, as the poison burned through her.  
  
"Do you understand, Yukari?"  
  
She cried, hot tears running out of the corners of her eyes. Sehkmet looked at her and smirked. "Most people would have passed out by now...you are strong..." He released her and handed her a water bottle. "Drink it..."  
  
She groaned, but was too weak to argue. He forced her to drink the liquid and she passed out. When she awoke again it was late in the morning, maybe 10 or so. Her side was sore where the snke had bit her, but the venom had left her body. The liquid must have been an anti dote, she figured.She took a painful breathe and sat up. She was in the same spot as where she had passed out. Sehkmet hadn't even tried to shade her under a tree. After a moment or two she stood, dusting herself off. Her panst were loose from not being buttoned. For a moment painc struck her.  
  
"I didn't harm you, girl. You've had that discomfort once before and I don't wish to cause you it..." Sehkmet was sitting against a tree, watching her, a snake on his wrist.  
  
"You don't know anything, Sekhmet..." She hissed.  
  
"Why do you deny what was done to you? It happened, it's in the past, but you still let it eat at you..."  
  
"I was weak then...I don't like knowing that..." She sat down against another tree.  
  
"Why did you not tell someone, like your parents?"  
  
"What would they have done, go fight the Dynasty on my honor? Yeah right...My mother was never home...I hardly ever even see her anymore, and my dad...they killed him after they broke me..."  
  
"Broke you...?" Sehkmet was getting curious now.  
  
"They beat me sensless...atleast that's what I remember in my dreams...they took everything I had dear...my father, my innocence...my brother in a way too..."  
  
"Don't think that...They can not take away any of that from you...not through death, not trough armor, and not trough torture and...rape..." He said the word subtly, but she still flinched. "Do not let them frighten you...when you're scared, you are weak...then those Dynasty bastards will get in your head..."  
  
Yukari nodded, looking away from him. His words meant nothing. That subject always made her sick and scared her. Sehkmet saw her shaking and shook his head. It would take more than his words and tactics to drive the skiddishness out of her. Six years of damage to a girl with a stone cold heart could hardly be undone in 5 hours. Cye would have to help her through this also, he realized.   
  
She heard another rattle and shut her eyes, bracing herself for Sekhmet to come at her. She couldn't fight anymore, it was drained from her. He saw this and called off the snake and it slithered off to the shadows. "Come...Anubis can have you know...we will continue your training later..."   
  
He pulled her to feet and pushed her until she walked by herself. Anubis was meditating near a waterfall when they found him. "Anubis!" Sehkmet called as the exwarlord of cruelty opened his teal eyes.  
  
"She's yours now...I'll take my turn with her another time..." Sekhmet walked off. Anubis eyed him, then the girl.  
  
"I suppose you'll need alittle while to rest after the snake bite..." He shook his head. "Take a nap...I'm going to finish meditating..." He shut his eyes agian. Yukari studied him for a moment then sat down infront of him, giving him about 2 feet of space between them. He opened his eyes, raising a brow. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching...I want to learn as much as possible. I don't want to be afraid anymore..." She whispered, not trusting the forest with her secrets. Anubis nodded.  
  
"Sit like I am...good. Now I'm going to enter your thoughts...I want to see what you're afraid of...all of it...Open up to me, don't hide anything..."  
  
She gulped, nodding as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Match your breathing to mine...stop shaking...Don't jerk, this may hurt..."  
  
There was a brief silence then she gasped, clenching her fists as he severed the barriers around her thoughts.  
  
"Good, keep insync with my breathing..." Anubis instructed. There was another jolt of pain as another barrier fell. Then Anubis stopped. He had one more wall to go, this would be hardest for her, he knew. "Brace yourself..."  
  
She screamed , pursing her lips to control her pain. Anubis looked around. He was submersed in her thoughts, all the gates down. There were few good images in her memory. Pictures seemed to be themed here. Most were of her and her father or ones of Rowen and her, but fewer as the two got older. He sighed and found what he was looking for. The one memory that hurt her so badly. It played and he watched. He had expected what he saw. Typical Dynasty behavior, but when he saw the girl's attacker he snapped out of her meditated mind. Hiten...That's what he meant in having already claimed her.  
  
A cold chill rippled up her spine as Anubis left her thoughts. "Yukari...it was that man that attacked you...?"  
  
She nodded, opening her eyes. She saw spots for a moment. Anubis shook his head, but when she asked what was wrong he asked her if he could go into her mind once more. She agreed and once in, Anubis found the memory he wanted. Fire was in the girls heart. She was angry and afraid for her life. Her father had been killed before her eyes and she knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill her either. A voice made him turn. He was kneeling in Talp's throne room again. The girl was in the center of the four warlords square on her knees in wrist shackles.   
  
"CHILD!" The voice was Talpa's. It made Anubis cringe. "YOU HAVE BEEN STRIPED OF YOU OF THE VIRTUE OF PRIDE! FROM HERE ON YOU WILL NOT BE KNOWN AS THAT, BUT OF THE VIRTUE OF HUMBLENESS!"   
  
Yukari cried on the ground silently but looked up. "You may change her virtue with your nether powers...but her spirit will not be easily broken..." Her eyes were dark, shadowed. The Ancient was using her as a medium to speak to them even then.  
  
"WE WILL SEE, MONK! ANUBIS!"   
  
"Yes, master?"  
  
Anubis turned to see himself bow.  
  
"TAKE HER TO THE NETHER SPIRITS. BREAK HER SPIRIT AND SHATTER HER MIND. I WANT HER PLAGUED WITH THE MEMORIES...SO SHE DOES NOT FORGET THE POWER THE DYNASTY HAS..."  
  
He watched as his former self grabbed the child by the hair, pulling her out of the throne room.  
  
"DAIS!"  
  
"Yes, master?" Dais sneered.  
  
"THAT MONK PROTECTS THIS CHILD WITH SPECIAL CARE...I FEAR SHE WILL BECOME A HAZARD HERE...TAKE HER TO HER REALM WHEN THIS IS OVER...HITEN WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HER..."   
  
Dais nodded, bowing then disappeared.  
  
"Master...this child is a threat to the Dynasty?" Kale asked. Anubis smirked at this. Difiance...  
  
"SHE IS NOT AS BIG A THREAT AS THE RONIN ARMORS, BUT WITH THEM SHE COULD BE..."  
  
"What do you mean, master?" Sehkmet hissed.   
  
"DO NOT CONCERN YOURSELF IN THESE MATTERS. SIMPLY DO AS TOLD!!!"  
  
The image faded to the dungeon, the girl had been beat senseless, but Sekhmet was the one who suggestion defying Talpa.  
  
"Talpa said himself she's not a threat unless with the other armors. What are the chances an English child will end up in Japan in 5 years?" He hissed.  
  
Kale nodded. "There's hardly any..."  
  
"Then it is agreed...Dais, let her keep those memories of this day...It could be more fun than simply tearing her mind apart..."  
  
The vision ended in flames. Flames? Rage. Something knocked him back into his mortal body and he blinked. Yukari pulled back her fist as she ran. She had seen the vision too. He sighed. Talpa's brainwashing had erased her from his memory. No wonder she felt she knew me... He cursed himself and got up, going after her.   
  
Yukari collapsed on the floor of the woods, her hands holding her up, her lungs burning. Hot tears rolled and she felt coldness surround her. No...her subarmor flashed and she felt the weight of the armor around her. She pushed herself up but couldn't stand. Why can't I stand in the armor? It made no sense.   
  
"You're wondering why the armor does not let you stand...?" A familiar voice chilled her. No. Not here...not now... She looked up, seeing the armored figure infront of her.  
  
Hiten smirked. "Hello again, Yukari Hashiba..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yukari is about to face her greatest fear. She's pinned herself and Hiten has appeared! What will happen? Will she survive?? And what makes her so dangerous that Talpa wanted her virtue blocked?? Find out in the next chapter! The Foolishness that is Pride! 


	10. The Foolishness that is Pride

Chapter 10: The Foolishness that is Pride  
  
Yukari gasped Hiten pulled her up, merely putting a hand under her chin. Her muscles strained against the heavyness.  
  
"It's a pity you aren't stronger...you won't put up a good enough fight..." He smiled rawly.  
  
"Atleast I have pride...unlike you you heartless son of a bitch! " She shook with the tension in her muscles but she let out a soft yell. His smirked widened. "Weak...just like you used to be..." He pulled her chin up as he leaned forward. She glared, a fiery warmth was on her head. She figured it was blood. He leaned closer and she screamed, tossing a punch right into his jaw. Her body trembled and she tried to run but fell under the weight. "Just like your father was..."  
  
That was a tender nerve. She pushed herself up with a great effort, standing unsteadily. He crossed his arms, watching. "Finding your feet are you? I can fix that!!" He lunged with his straight scythe aiming for her upper thigh to make her fall. She grabbed his weapon under the blade before he could. Anger soared in her as she felt the armor lighten.   
  
"You can insult me...but don't ever...EVER insult the spirit of my father, Hiten... " Her eyes blazed with fire.  
  
"You feel proud to have stopped that hit, but it was only lucky. You have nothing more than foolish pride!" He went to strike her again, but a hand grabbed his wrist. "Huh? Azreal!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"You've had your fun...let me have mine, brother..." Azreal smiled tenderly. Hiten smirked, nodding as Azreal released his hold.   
  
"Do as you like, Mirage..." He leaned back against a tree, watching.  
  
Yukari narrowed her eyes to slits, finding it easier to stand up now. The heaviness was decreasing and she felt only an emptiness, like she was missing something. Something very important that she needed to fight with...  
  
"Yukari...." The voice that echoed in her thoughts was like water, shimmering, cooling, and blue. If it could be described as a color. "Yukari...where's that little girl in you, Yukari? Let me see her..."  
  
She sighed dreamily, seeing Cye in her minds eye. He smiled, extending a hand. She took it and there was a sparkle in his eyes. Suddenly she was outside her body, watching. Cye disappeared and the girl was reading a huge book of stories.  
  
"'The...prince...Lu...lifted...' momma, what's this word???" The woman with bleached white hair sitting next to her smiled.  
  
"Let me see...sound it out, Yuki..." Her voice was tenderer. Yukari looked on from outside the memory, like it was inside a bubble. A delicate glass orb.   
  
"'...Lifted the sword...and ....slayed? the dragon!" The little girl with light blue hair smiled. "I did it!!"  
  
"Yes, you did...I'm very proud, Yuki..." The women stood. Her belly was pooched out. She must have been atleast six months pregnant.  
  
"Is the baby going to be a prince?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"The baby....the one that the prince and princess are going to have after the story..."  
  
The woman smiled, ruffling the girls hair. "Of course, honey..."  
  
Yukari reached, touching the glass tenderly. It burst, glass shards flying. She screamed, arms shielding her face. When she looked again she was in a large room. An old stone walled room. An English castle. A thought crossed her mind. Was she home? Was this all just a bad dream? Had she ever even left Dover? The laugh made her spin on her heels. Heels? Since when had she been wearing heels. She looked down as the dress shifted around her form her turn. It was gorgoeus. Old and medieval. Silky, like a...princess? Yukari blinked, looking back up in time to see the man at the spinning wheel. A young boy really. He was spinning gold silk. She went over, curious. He smiled and she did too.  
  
"It's your birthday isn't it?" He asked, still spinning.  
  
Yukari had forgotten? How could she have forgotten. That's why she had come to Japan, to celebrate it with Rowen. "Yes...It is..." She smiled. The spinning wheel stopped.  
  
"Uh oh...can you pull the needle alittle to the left? It jams alittle sometimes..."  
  
Yukari nodded, reaching for the needle. It pricked her. "Ow..." She looked at the blood beading on the pad of her index finger. Her vision clouded. What was going on?" 


	11. A Tale Too Tall to be Told

Chapter 11: A Tale Too Tall to be Told  
  
Meanwhile, back at Koji Manor the boys had passed out in the living room after an intense day of training. Kento sat upside down in a recliner, snoring. Ryo sat on the floor, back leaning on WhiteBlaze who was curled up. Rowen had one leg hanging over the back of the love seat, one arm hanging off touching the ground, occasionally brushing WhiteBlaze, who would purr mid dream. Cye was sitting against Kento's recliner, arm resting on one bent knee, head tilted back on the chair arm.  
  
Sage felt a tug at his shoulder. He was in the woods. The air smelled sweet, like Pines. He turned to see a little light floating in the air.  
  
"Sage!?" Kento's voice called.  
  
"Kento??? Where are you?" He looked around.  
  
"In front of your face, stupid!"  
  
"Huh?" Sage blinked.  
  
"The light! We're some kind of elves!!!!"  
  
"Actually...you're a fairy, Kento..." Another light floated over. It was Rowen's voice.  
  
"What'd you say, pixie-boy!?" Kento glared, if he could have.  
  
"It seems that we are fairies..." Sage noted.  
  
"So, this is my dream right?" Rowen asked.  
  
"It's mine..." Sage blinked. They were in the same dream.  
  
"You guys can have this wierd ass dream! I'm outta here-"  
  
"Good fairies!? The king has invited you to the presentation of the princess!" A voice called, a boy running up.  
  
"Yulie???" They all three asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's right...how'd you know my name? Isn't this a dream?"  
  
"It appears we're al in the same dream together..." Rowen noted.  
  
"Dynasty work..." Kento growled.  
  
"Lets see what's up...Lead the way, Yulie." Sage floated after the boy.  
  
Once in the castle, the three "fairys" looked around. "Ain't this a castle...like one of those ones in those movies with King Arthur and the round table?" Kento asked, but soon spotted the buffet.  
  
"Yeah...one in England..." Rowen noted.  
  
"AH, I wondered when you might show!"   
  
"RYO!?"  
  
"GYO?" Kento gasped, a chicken leg in his teeth. Ryo stood in a flowing robe. He looked very out of place. Especially with the crown on his head.  
  
"King Ryo!" Yulie bowed. The fairys grimaced. "Umm...sir...I mean, your highness, what are we doing here?" Sage asked with a slight chuckle. This dream get any wierder.  
  
"RYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone blinked now. Dais stood in dark armor, like the black knight or something. He glared. "I am the one you did not invite to the showing of the child!!! The evil fairy Dais!"  
  
"The evil fairy Daisy you mean??" Kento laughed.  
  
Dais glared.  
  
"Wait...Dais, Ryo...are you two dreaming???"  
  
"Huh? Sage? What are you doing in my dream???" Ryo blinked.  
  
"It's all of ours dream...someone's doing this..." Rowen pointed out.  
  
"King Ryo!" They all spun to look at Anubis. Ryo had looked out of place earlier, but Anubis took the cake.  
  
Kento choked back tears of laughter. "ANUBIS!?"  
  
"THat's king, Anubis..." He looked down at Kento with cold teal eyes. "One of the fairies I presume?"  
  
Kento glared.   
  
"Alright, everyone sit down. I want to know what's going on!" Ryo ordered and sat in his throne.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hmmm....interesting isn't it? What on earth could be going on with the boys???? Find out in the next chapter! I do love cliff hangers! The more reviews I get the faster I write. Consider it my motivation! :) 


	12. Revision Notice

I'm currently redoing this story...I hit a road block and needed something original to work with. Give me a couple weeks or so and it'll be redone. I'm going to be using music to set the moods of the story. Please keep checking back! Mucho luv! ~Azreal 


End file.
